


I've Got You (Whumptober #7)

by liveandlove



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost AU?, Brotherly love type, So I guess it's AU, didn't happen in the movie tho, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveandlove/pseuds/liveandlove
Summary: A slight Avengers AU. Loki's not feeling well in the Helecarrier cell. What does Thor do?
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957663
Kudos: 12





	I've Got You (Whumptober #7)

#7: I've Got You(Enemy to Caretaker)

"How could you?!"   
Loki glared at Thor, not saying a word. It didn't matter whether he was imprisoned by Shield or not, in this cursed glass cylinder. He still had control over his tongue, and could choose whether to use it or not.   
Thor sighed on the other side of the glass. "I should hate you, you know. You disappeared for so long, Loki, without a word…. Then you reappear on Midgard, stealing the Tessaract… it's like there is nothing left of my Loki anymore."  
"You're right. You should hate me." Loki's brain was foggy, and he felt weak. No matter. He'd felt this way ever since breaking into the Shield facility. He could ignore it. "I already hate you, after all. Why not complete the cycle?"  
Thor glared at him. "I trusted you, brother. I trusted you with my life. Why would you turn on me?"  
Ah, yes. That cursed question. Loki refused to respond to that.   
Thors' expression hardened. "Fine. I'll go, if that's what you want." He turned and began walking away.   
Loki sighed and leaned back against the glass. Finally, he could relax, not have to worry about Thor or any of the Avengers or anything else… maybe being imprisoned wasn't so bad after all, he thought dimly.   
Thor paused before leaving the room and looked back. Loki looked… unhealthy, to say the least. His skin was unnaturally pale, and he reclined against the glass with his eyes closed before Thor had even left. Normally, Loki would've waited until Thor was gone to do anything even resembling relaxation.   
"Are you alright, Loki?"  
No response.   
"Brother?"  
Still nothing. Thor felt a small twinge of panic.   
"Loki."   
Nothing.   
Thor walked back up to the glass. His little brother looked no better up close. Now Thor could see the shadows beneath his eyes, and the slight flush to his skin.   
Thor's instincts took over, and he opened the door without hesitation. A small part of him considered the fact that it might be a trick, but he didn't care. Loki was still his little brother, evil or not.   
He leaned down in front of Loki. When he didn't respond, Thor slowly and carefully reached out a hand and placed his palm on Loki's forehead. The heat radiating from it alarmed him, and he didn't notice his brothers' eyes open and look at him.   
"What are you doing…?" Loki growled, though it sounded halfhearted.   
"Checking your temperature. You have a fever, why didn't you say anything?"  
"Didn't see a point." Loki closed his eyes again. He felt Thor sitting down next to him, and felt Thor pulling him against him, but felt too tired to really care.  
"I still hate you, you know," he muttered into Thors' shoulder.   
"I know. Let's just forget that for now. Hate it or not, but I've still got you. Don't forget that."


End file.
